Specifically, the invention concerns the technical problem of fixing and supporting the arm rests on the pan which, being typically of ceramic material, itself presents technical problems with regard to the arm rest fixings and with regard to the stresses to which it is subjected by the weight of the user. The said technical problem is solved by the invention, as characterised in the claims.